Autumn, what's that?
by IssueshaveI
Summary: Mary sue and rated Teen just to be safe. Autumn is a normal girl, yadda yadda yadda. I think you just might have to read to understand. YAY! I UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

IssueshaveI: Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't been on here in forever. I really didn't intend on being off so long. Ug, things have gotten pretty heavy around here, but I decided to get started on a new fic, just for you guys. I've lost interest in my old ones, but I might go back to them later. Right now, they're on hold. **This **one will definitely be written in. I hope you enjoy this story! I apologize for any OOC in this story, and that it's a mary sue. Still, I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters or the Yu Yu Hakusho plot line.

* * *

"What the heck?" she asked as she sat straight up in her bed. Her face was pale and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. As she peered around her room, she let out a heavy sigh. "It was just a dream," her now calm voice soothed. 

"Bunny?" she called, frantically looking around her room for her friend. "Where are you?" she whispered as her head rolled of the side of her mattress and looked underneath the old wooden bed. A pair of green eyes stared back at her as she smiled. "There you are!" she giggled. Reaching into the darkness, she grasped her small friend and pulled her up to her lap.

The small kitten mewed at its "mother" and sat comfortably in her lap. Her tiny chocolate brown tail was hidden beneath the small chocolate brown body. The splotches of orange on her face were barely visible with the small amount of moonlight through the window.

"My baby, Bunny." The girl smiled as she stroked the small ball of fur. "I had the strangest dream…"she whispered to her friend, who had now started chewing on her fingers. Her eyes traveled down to Bunny and her lips curled up into a smile. "I guess there's nothing to worry about, right? It was only a dream." With that cleared from her mind, Autumn laid her head on her soft pillow and drifted off to sleep, her companion dozing on her stomach.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kurama's brow furrowed. "Why did you have to do that, Youko? It was very careless of you," he growled at his demonic side. His hair lay sprawled against his soft goose feather pillow and his body laid down against his comforting bed, but his legs were bent so his knees faced the ceiling.

His demon side grinned. "I needed to get it out of my system. You've kept me in here far too long," he growled back.

"But you didn't even know who it was! It could have been someone completely repulsive you know." Kurama argued in his brain.

"I care not." Youko groaned. "They smelled alright to me. And they can always refuse-"

Kurama cut him off. "They cannot refuse that scar on them now! You did this without thinking it through."

Youko huffed at Kurama's remark, although he knew it was true. "There's nothing I can do, Kurama. This is how it is now, and you will have to accept it."

Kurama's rage had finally reached its peak. "How can I accept this Youko! You took over my body without consulting me first. Then you ran through people's backyards, they could have seen you! And to top it all off, you ran inside a stranger's house and marked them! I cannot accpet this at all, Youko. Not at all." And with that, Kurama closed their conversation.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Autumn smiled as she tapped her foot to the beat of the song on her iPod. Her eyes were closed and she rocked back and forth. "And I almost had you," she sang quietly to herself, waiting for the bell to ring and class to start.

"Autumn!" she heard someone call. She opened her eyes to see herself face to face with her best friend.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she cowered in her chair.

"Oh stop being such a baby," her friend replied and took the seat next to her.

"So, what's up Kris?" Autumn asked as she gently pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Nothing much," Kris replied with a sigh. "What's up with yo-Hey, what's that?" she asked pointing to Autumn's neck.

"Oh no," Autumn grumbled. "I am not falling for that trick again. I'll look down and then you'll flick my nose!" Autumn whimpered as she stroked her nose protectively.

"No really!" Kris exclaimed. She turned around to a girl that was fixing her eyeliner with one hand, and holding a mirror in the other. "Can I borrow this?" Kris asked, snatching the mirror out of the girl's hand. "Thanks!" she giggled as the girl's face now had a streak of black down to her lip.

She turned back around to face Autumn and put the mirror a few inches away from her neck. "Look," she commanded.

Autumn looked down to see a swollen pink mark on her neck. "I have no idea. I did sleep with Bunny last night…"

"But would Bunny do something like that!" Kris cried.

"I don't-"

RING!

The two girls stopped talking and faced the front to be confronted with another boring morning full of lectures.

* * *

IssueshaveI: Well, I hope that's an okay start! I've already got some more of this written down, so please R&R me so I can type it up and continue! Love you all! Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

IssueshaveI: Hey you guys! Thanks a ton for the reviews KitkitChan42490, Whatevergirl, and Inu-Rose. You guys rock my socks! Well, here's another chapter and I'm sorry for it's shortness. I haven't gotten much inspiration lately, but I'll try to add more soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or the Yu Yu Hakusho plot line.

* * *

"Oooo! Look who it is." Kris sang to Autumn as they made their way to Autumn's locker.

"What?" Autumn quiestioned until she turned around. At least five girls surrounded one boy who had long read hair and wore a pink school uniform. "Kurama," she sneered. "He got here like two weeks ago and he's already at the top of all the honor classes _and_ the most popular boy in school." She rolled her eyes at her friend as she spun the lock on her locker. After the third try, she finally managed to open it.

"Heh," Kris chuckled. "He might be popular, but he _is_ cute."

"What!" Autumn nearly yelled. "Not you too! Ug, Kris, you can't fall for _him_!" she groaned, snatching her lunch money and quickly shutting her locker door with her foot.

Kris threw her hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say that I liked him! I just said that he was cute!"

"Yeah whatever." Autumn called to her friend as she shoved her lunch money in her pocket and the two started walking. As they walked past Kurama and his new "possy", Autumn turned to catch a glimpse of the boy. "Why does he look so familiar?" she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Kris asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing." Autumn replied, sticking her headphones in her ears again, blocking out the unwanted chatter of the people around her. Little did she know that a pair of eyes were staring at her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kurama stood between his classroom and the cafeteria, crowded by five different girls. "Hey where'd you really come from?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "What's your favorite color?" "Oh my gosh, look at those muscles!" were only a few of the comments he heard.

"Excuse me, but I must get to my next scheduled class." He spoke in a voice that was polite, yet eager to leave the girls comments.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A different girl had stared at him for a split second, then looked and walked away. A small gasp escaped his mouth. "That girl…" he softly spoke. "She is the only one with-"

"A really bad haircut?" one of the girls around him joked as she heard him talking to himself. The other girls cackled at her stupid joke, but Kurama just stared. "She's the one," he whispered.

* * *

IssueshaveI: I'm very sorry this was a short chapter. But I hope to get up a new chapter soon! Maybe some of your comments will get me to update quicker! (hint hint) Please R&R! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

IssueshaveI: I am so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't. I just haven't been paying a ton of attention to my stories lately. I know, bad habit. Well, I'm trying to get back in the habit of updating. However, I won't be updating for at least 3-4 days from now. I have to go to my grandmother's birthday party. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Short and sweet!)

* * *

"Why is lunch such a bore?" Autumn questioned her friends as she took her book-bag off her shoulders and tossed it underneath the lunch table, then took the seat above her bag. 

Kris shrugged and took the seat next to her. "Hey Kat, Ali, and Sam," she greeted to the girls sitting at the opposite side of the table.

"Hey," the three girls chimed in unison. Seeing the oddness of the situation, they stared at each other, shrugged, and then went back to eating their lunches.

Autumn giggled. "Hi guys," she laughed out. Silently fishing around in her pocket, she pulled out her crumpled lunch money. "So, Kris. Did you forget your lunch money? Again?" Autumn questioned her friend with a smirk. She knew she had. She always did.

"What?" Kris looked up from drawing inside one of her sketchbooks, tattered and torn at the sides. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, shoving the palm of her hand into the side of her head.

Autumn laughed again. She shoved half of the money in front of her friend. "Pay me back tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kris sighed, shoving the lunch money into her cargo pant pocket. "Tomorrow."

Autumn smiled a sweet, friendly smile at her friend. "What're you drawing?" Autumn asked as she peered at her friend's sketchbook over her shoulder.

"No!" Kris squealed, closing the sketchbook and holding it close to her chest. "It's not done! And you know I don't show you any of my drawings unless I think they're really good…" she pouted.

"Oh come on!" Ali grumbled. "We've all seen the work you do in art class. What are you so protective of? You're a great artist!"

Kris sighed one of her famous 'I-don't-feel-like-talking-about-it' sighs. "These are personal," she whispered, more to herself than the others.

"Excuse me," a voice called from behind the group.

The five girls turned around to be face to face with the last person that they thought they'd ever see.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kurama finally lost the group of fawning girls and crept into the lunchroom. "Pardon me," he said as he bumped into the crowed of students. A few girls watching him sighed and fluttered their eyelashes. Some goth girls glared at him as he walked by.

He stopped at the front of the room. His gaze traveled from the left to the right. _Now where is she?_ He thought to himself, scanning the room. Finally, his eyes rested on the back of a girl's head. _I believe that's her._ He thought.

He slowly walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me," he said, in his polite voice. The girl turned around for him to see braces on her teeth and an excited expression on her face after spotting who he was. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he apologized. The girl's face grew disappointed as she turned around.

He searched again, this time quickly finding his target. He walked over to the table and called softly, "Excuse me." Five girls turned around to greet him. It was the glaring look other than a greeting look that gave him slight chills.

"What do you want?" one of the girls asked coldly, giving him quite a death glare.

"Yeah, if you didn't notice, the popular…" she paused coughing slightly. Kurama could hear the word prep in her cough before she continued. "The popular table is over there." She nodded her head to the right.

"I am sorry for interrupting your lunch, but I need to speak with her." Kurama stated, putting a hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"Okay…" she said slowly, standing up to give him a little more private talking room.

Once they were out of ear shot of the table, Autumn questioned, "What do you want, Kurama?"

"You know my name?" he gasped slightly, not thinking that she would know.

"Of course. You're the newest and fastest student here that went into the prep crowd," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kurama chuckled inside his mind. _You picked an attitude, Youko._ "I see. I was pondering if you could possibly show me around the area?"

She lowered her head so her bangs would cover her face. Still, Kurama noticed the faint blush stained on her cheeks. "Why do you want me to show you around? Why not one of your preppy friends?" she said quietly.

Kurama shrugged and smiled. "It looks like you know your way around here," he said with an almost eerie calmness.

Autumn finally looked up with a hint of anger in her eyes. "If you're trying to get a date with me forget it. I don't like people like you." She glared at him and poked a finger to his chest. "You're stuck up, don't care about anyone beneath your status, and you have to hang out with those stupid jocks and preps. You're just like them, and I'm not. So why don't you just go back to your little "possy" and stay out of my way."

With that, she turned on her heal and headed back towards her table. "Wait." Kurama called after her, grabbing a hold on her arm. "What's your name?"

"Autumn," she glared at him. "Now let go."

"I would like to know your last name too." Kurama sweetly replied.

"It's none of your business, prep," she growled low, stomping on his foot. The pain surged through his body. Even though he wouldn't usually let go of his opponent, he took his grip off her arm and tended to his foot while she ran to her table to tell her tale.

_How do you pick the most difficult people, Youko?_ Kurama grumbled as he massaged his foot. His demon side shrugged in his mind. _With luck, my friend, _he replied with a smirk.

* * *

IssueshaveI: Well, I hope that makes up for a lot time that I didn't write. I didn't think I'd even make Autumn have that much of an attitude, but it seemed so perfect! Please read and review, I'd like to know how you (the reader) like my story. Constructive criticism is usually accepted. XD Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

IssueshaveI: Hello again. I'm back from my grandma's birthday party! I hope you all really do like my story. I know it seems like Autumn pretty much loathes preps, but you'll see why. She is kind of stereotypical about it, but maybe a certain someone can change her mind. (wink wink)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, even though I have a small shrine for it. XP

* * *

"You really didn't have to be that hard on him," Autumn heard from the speaker of her phone. It was after school and she had called Kris, like she did every afternoon.

"Yes I did. You know how much I hate those types of people. I mean, since…" her voice trailed off with a sad note to it.

"I know, I know." Kris spoke softly over the phone. "Hey, do you want to talk about it now? You've put it off for a long time."

Autumn looked around her room and sighed. "Alright. But can you come over? It'll just be easier," she fibbed over the phone. Actually, she had felt like she was being watched recently.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few. Bye." And the connection between the two was cut.

Autumn sighed again and softly called out, "Baby, come here." A small head peeked out of her cluttered closet and galloped over to its master. Autumn smiled and picked up the small kitten. "Bunny," she whispered to it. The kitten mewed and scrambled out of her arms. Autumn giggled and let the kitten go on its merry way to explore her cluttered room.

After seeing her sweet kitten disappear from sight, Autumn fell into the comfort of her bed and closed her eyes. _Why did I even fall for it? Why? _She thought to herself. _She was only using me, why didn't I see so before she…_ She sighed and covered her face with her pillow. She heard the faint noise of a doorbell, but paid no attention to it. When a knock was heard on her door though, she took the pillow off her face to say weakly, "Come in."

Kris opened the door to see Autumn sprawled out over her bed. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat down next to her friend. "So, it's bothering you again?" she tried to whisper.

Autumn nodded her head and looked at her friend with puffy red eyes. "Don't cry!" Kris cried out and gathered her friend up in her arms. "Shh, don't cry."

Autumn buried her head into her friend's shoulder and wiped her eyes. "I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kris asked, her face showing hints of concern

"Yeah, I'm alright." Autumn replied, taking a tissue to blow her nose. "Do you want to know what happened?" Kris nodded her head, not wanting to talk to her friend that was in such pain. Autumn took a deep breath and started her story. "I grew up with Brittany ever since we met up in first grade. I had just moved here and she was the only one that ever talked to me in class. We were really close and I ended up meeting all her friends. They seemed really nice so we would just hang out on weekends and become really close. T-Then in seventh grade things started to change. They all dyed their hair and changed their clothes, but I didn't want to. I gave into the clothes but never dyed my hair. And I think…I think that's when they all started to get angry at me."

Autumn looked up at her friend as she tightly clung to her arm. Kris smiled softly and patted her head. "Go on with the story Autumn."

Autumn hung her head, sighed, and continued. "They would start hanging out at the mall everyday, and I'd join them. My grades started to drop because I was spending so much time with them. I told them about it, but they didn't care. A-And then, we were invited to a high school party. They were so excited, and I guess I was too, but I was scared about asking my parents. I finally got the courage, but when I asked them, they said no. When I saw Britt and her friends the next day and told them the story, they got angry and told me that I couldn't hang out with them anymore if I didn't go to the party with them." Autumn looked back up at her friend, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "I sneaked out the night of the party. I joined Brittany and her crew and we went. But, there was something wrong there. All the boys wouldn't stop looking at us, and I couldn't help but feel invaded. I told Britt, but she said I had to stay or she'd never talk to me again. I reluctantly stayed. Kris…?"

Kris looked down at her crying friend and hugged her close. "It's okay. Please go on Autumn."

Autumn murmured into her friend's shoulder. "There was beer at the party. Brittany and her friends got drunk and let the truth out on me. They said that the only reason they were ever friends with me were because they felt sorry for me and that they had to cheat off my homework. I got so angry I screamed at her and asked why she ever was friends with my in the first grade if this was all she thought about. She laughed in my face and said that I was playing with the same doll that she had and she thought I had stolen hers. I cried in front of them and ran out of the party." Autumn took a deep sigh and buried her face even more into Kris' shoulder. "I got hit by a car. It wasn't really bad, but I broke my arm. No one came to get me. The driver was one of the kids from the high school party and he was drunk. I had to walk home and what's worse, I had to tell my parents. They were angry, but only grounded me for a month…"

Kris looked down at her friend to see what had stopped her this time. She could hear very small sobs come from her friend. Small drops of water were falling on her shoulder. "Autumn, shhh, please don't cry," Kris whispered as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Autumn cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about twenty minutes. Quietly, she wiped her eyes and looked up at her best friend. "You…You don't feel sorry for me, do you?"

"No. I'm a real friend Autumn. Not like those phonies." Kris said and smiled.

"So now you know why I don't like those preps." Autumn giggled, as she looked up at her friend, tired from laughing so much.

"Why don't I stay here tonight? I'll ask my mom if I can sleepover." Kris laughed, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"C-Could you? Here's my phone!" Autumn smiled wide while she threw her phone at Kris' feet.

That night, the two girls laughed and talked of good times, taking Autumn out of her missery.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kurama frowned as he saw the girl who yelled at him weep into her best friend's arms. _Why is she crying?_ He thought to himself. _Probably because you scared her._ A voice said in his mind. _Youko, please stay quiet. They might hear us. _He whispered in his mind, bringing his face closer to the window.

He could hear a small wimper and strained to hear what the girls were saying. "They said that the only reason they were ever friends with me were because they felt sorry for me and that they had to cheat off my homework." Kurama's eyes widened. _Who would ever be that cruel?_

The rest of the conversation that he could hear was only bits and pieces. Once the talking subsided Kurama leaned back in the tree branch. A growl came from his thoughts. _Youko?_

A small curse was heard in his head. _Youko!_ Kurama gasped. _How could someone do that to her? I won't allow this. _His demon side grumbled in his head. _Youko, this happened a long time ago. And we cannot just barge into her room._

A _Hmpf_ was heard in Kurama's head but he ignored it. Very carefully, he looked back into the window to see the two girls throwing pillows and smiling. "At least I now understand why she hurt me today."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The window opened quietly as a figure moved into Autumn's bedroom. The two girls were fast asleep. One girl turned over in her sleeping bag while the other quietly slept in her bed. The figure smiled and walked over to the undisturbed sleeper. His lips brushed across her cheek and she smiled at the warmth. A lock of silver hair fell onto her face. "Sleep…" Youko quietly whispered as he stroked the girl's cheek. And she did.

* * *

IssueshaveI: Okay, so it's taken me longer to update than I expected. I'm sorry. I've been pretty lazy. I'm really really sorry for that. I hope this long chapter makes up for my lazyness. Please review and tell me how I'm doing on this! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

IssueshaveI: I's such a horrible person! Bad me, Bad! I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. My mind has been somewhere else, not anywhere near my writing. Also, I've been in marching band practices for some time now. I really hope you guys don't hate me! Hopefully this chappie will make up for some of my stupidness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other characters. However I do now own a Kurama plushie.

* * *

"Oh God…" Autumn muttered under her breath. _Why must he be here? I mean, he's every where I go! Just…please…someone make him go away! _She thought to herself. Averting her eyes from his by looking at her mud stained shoes, she slowly walked the direction of her next class.

A boy, tall and slender, walked near her. Just as he passed, his eyes traveled back for him to do a famous double take. "Autumn! Great to see you! How are you?" the boy's voice sounded through the air. Autumn cringed, hearing the voice she knew so well. Turning around and plastering a fake cheery expression on her face she replied, "Very well! It's great to see you too Cody!"

The boy's blue eyes smiled wide at the statement and he glided over to the girl. "So, how has school been for you so far? It's been overly easy for me, but you know, that's how I work," he chuckled, using his superior ego to crush the whole conversation between to the two, rambling on and on about himself.

Autumn, completely bored and muttering curses to God and the world for punishing her that day, ran into a passerby. "Oh!" she stumbled. "I'm sorry. Are you oka-" she apologized but looked up to see emerald eyes and red hair. After a small inward gasp she picked up his, gently shoving them into his arms, and walked away hoping that the whole situation would just disappear.

"Hey, Autumn! I wasn't done talking!" Cody yelled out, running after the shy girl. Cringing once again but continuing on her way down the hall, Autumn heard a crash from behind. _Huh? _Her curious thoughts questioned. Turning, she spotted the boy she knew all too well with his face flat against the tile floor. Her eyes widened, looking around for the source of the incident, wanting to thank them herself.

Then she saw it. A foot was sticking out, definitely the culprit of the "crime". Peering up at her savior, she spotted him again, the long hair and green eyes of Kurama, her enemy. His eyes locking with hers as he winked and walked on his merry way down the opposite side of the hall.

_What was that? Did he just help me?_ Autumn asked herself as she briskly walked down the hall again. _Or…was he being his jerky self? God, I'm confused._ Making it to her class she tossed her bag next to her assigned seat and slipped her body into the desk. Resting her head on her hands, her elbows resting on the desk, she continued to think until she saw Kris come in.

"Hey! What's up?" her friend greeted with a smile and a happy wave. Autumn just looked up and gave a meek smile. "Is something wrong? Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Wha…?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A brisk walk down the hall before class was just what Kurama's body yearned for. Striding down each hallway with a smooth movement, he watched his peers. Some sifted through their lockers, others talked in small circles, even a few were caught copying others homework. With a small smile and a chuckle, Kurama continued down the hall.

Suddenly, something caught his eye, a conceited looking boy, cornering a girl. _That's **my** girl…_ His demon side growled. Kurama, also feeling a small sense of hatred towards this boy stood closer, trying to hear.

However, standing closer wasn't the best plan. Autumn turned and ran straight into him. "Oh! I'm sorry. Are you oka-" she stopped in mid-sentence staring up at him. Spotting a mild blush on her cheeks, he stood there, frozen, until his books were handed to him and she was on her way again.

Stunned, Kurama continued to stand there. Slowly spotting the boy behind him trying to follow her, his reflexes caught the best of him. His foot slowly made its way in front of the boy's line of travel.

After hearing the loud crash of it all, Autumn turned around again. Kurama's heart beat faster and faster into his chest. All the words he tried to express were stuck in his throat. _I'll take care of this_. His demon side insisted.

Unknown to Kurama, he had winked at the girl and walked down the opposite way down the hallway. Finally coming to his senses, Kurama took control and walked back to class. _That was…odd._

_

* * *

_

IssueshaveI: Wow…That chapter was really weird. I was expecting it to be more entertaining and much much better than that. Sorry, but I've been going on and off about this chap, so it's pretty bad. I just finished it and it's 12:30 am… But I hope you liked it! Please send me a review, it's greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

IssueshaveI: Hey all. I hope you like this chappie. I don't have much to say, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_Three weeks have passed since Kurama saved me from the egomaniac. During this time, I have found that, Kurama is, well, not such a bad guy. We've talked a few times and I have not wanted to smack him as much. I guess things are going well._

Autumn slowly closed her journal and safely placed it under her pillow, as always. Sighing, she laid herself on down on her bed, thinking happily of the events of today. _Kris didn't trip today, and she even aced her history exam._ She smiled inwardly, knowing that her best friend had tried her hardest on that test.

Flashback

"Please, please help me remember this, Autumn!" Kris pleaded, begging on her knees. A small pout also helped the innocent affect.

"You know I can help you, but you actually have to remember things this time." Autumn laughed as she sat down at her desk, carefully pulling out her history book from her lumpy backpack on the floor.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kris yelled as she wrapped her arms around Autumn and hugged her very tight.

"You're welcome," She managed to say with the small amount of oxygen she had left. "But you're crushing me, please let go."

Kris nodded right away and quickly put a hand up to her forehead in a salute. "What's first, Captain?" she joked.

Autumn laughed. "First, who was the sixteenth president of our country?" She asked, knowing that even though it was an easy question that she should still start off small.

Kris looked at her very confused, scratching the side of her head with the hand that before had made a perfect salute. "Um…Linkin Park?" she answered meekly.

Autumn slowly let her head fall to her desk in shame. "Oh Lord. This will take all night."

End of flashback

Autumn chuckled at the study night a week before. _And, Kurama helped me today, again. What is with that boy?_ She questioned herself, wondering if he really was as polite as he seemed, or if he was one of those sickos that had on a mask and fooled people just for a good laugh. "Oh well," She whispered to herself. "Tomorrow is another day, right Bunny?" She called out to her wonderful kitten. A soft meow was heard, right before she felt a light thud on her stomach. "Hi sweetie." Autumn giggled, petting her kitten softly, listening to her purr. "Goodnight." She whispered, turning off the bedroom light and slowly drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------

"Hello Autumn, it is nice to see you this morning." Kurama greeted to a very tired looking Autumn. "Wha?" she replied, not very aware of her surroundings. Kurama chuckled, "I said, good morning."

"Oh," Autumn yawned, looking up at her 'savior'. "Um, Kurama?" she asked.

"What is it Autumn?" Kurama answered. "You may tell me anything."

"Well," Autumn started, biting her bottom lip in the process. _I really should thank him_. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Cody, a few weeks ago."

Kurama beamed. "It was my pleasure. I understand how those people are."

Autumn finally smiled a true smile at the king of popularity, a true smile that she never would have done before. "Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and Kris after school?" she asked before she even thought of what she was saying. Slowly, her eyes widened in surprise. _Did I really ask that?_

Before her thought was answered, Kurama smiled and replied with a soft "yes", and slowly walked off to his class.

Sensing the soft hint of pink in her cheeks and feeling very confused Autumn followed Kurama's lead and quickly left for class.

----------------------

Meeting Kris at the flagpole after school was a most embarrassing moment for Autumn. She hid her face, trying not to show anyone her discomfort. _I can't let this get to me, but…I'm so nervous! _She thought to herself. "Hey Kris!" she called as she waved down her friend.

Kris, finally noticing her friend frolicked to her side. "HI!" she yelled as she clung to Autumn's arm. Autumn smiled softly, a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I have a surprise Kris," Autumn whispered to her hyperactive friend.

"Really? AWESOME! I love surprises! You know me! So tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Kris squeaked as she jumped up and down in a total sugar high.

Autumn winced. She knew this would be hard. Not hard for Kris to accept it, but hard to admit that she had been defeated, and that Kris in the end, as always, was right. "Well, I invited someone else to hang out with us. Um, a guy."

Kris's eyes widened to the size of apples. "A guy? Ooooo! Is he cute?" she joked as she shoved Autumn gently.

Autumn, not being prepared for the sugar high attack fell off balance and right into someone's arm. "Woah there," the person called out as they caught Autumn in their arms.

After regaining her balance and standing straight up, she turned around. "Thank you very much," she said as she looked up to meet Kurama's emerald green eyes.

"Oh…um, hi," she whispered. Kurama greeted his hello in a small wave. "Kris, this is the one that will be joining us."

"Oh…"

After a small talk behind a trash can, and a little bit of compromising, Kris finally allowed Kurama to spend the afternoon with them. "Thank you Kris!" Autumn squealed as she hugged her friend.

Kris laughed and patted her friend's back. "That's what friends are for, right? Letting their enemies get closer," she said as she winked and grinned.

"No!" Autumn squeaked. "It's nothing like that. It's just, my way of thanking him from before. That's all."

"Riiight," Kris sarcastically sassed, crossing her arms and traveling back to where Kurama waited for the two. Blushing like mad, Autumn followed.

"Where were you two planning on going to spend this lovely afternoon?" Kurama questioned the two.

A small chuckle from Kris was silenced when Autumn's sharp elbow made contact with her stomach. "Oh, no where special," Autumn replied. "Maybe the arcade."

"Ah, sounds like fun. Let's go." Kurama smiled as he started to walk off in the direction of the arcade.

After looking over at her friend with a death glare, which only shrugged, followed Kurama to the said arcade.

-----------------------

With a half frozen slurpie in each of their hands, a sucker in their mouth, and several tickets in their hands the threesome made their way back to their houses. Laughing and skipping they talked.

"That was awesome!" Autumn laughed with the sucker in her mouth making all her words slurred together.

Kris nodded. "I would have thought that Mr. Popularity here would have played DDR before!"

Kurama let a small blush creep to his cheeks. "I had heard of it, but I had never tried it before."

"And from all the girls gawking at you in gym at the way you can play sports, I would have thought this would have been easy to master for you!" Autumn giggled, her sucker threatening to go down her throat if she would not stop.

"Well, I apologize for not being perfect!" Kurama sarcastically scoffed, taking a casual sip of his slurpie.

"Well, I'm off you two!" Kris said as she nodded her head down the street where she lived. "We should do this again sometime! Bye!" And with that she skipped down the street.

"Bye!" Autumn and Kurama called after the skipping teenager. Still laughing, Autumn kept walking down the side of the street towards her house.

"You live down here?" Kurama asked as Autumn smiled and walked with her eyes closed. "Uh huh," she nodded.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_She looks so peaceful, like she actually is at ease with me. _Kurama thought to himself. _Oh, don't think too far ahead. You do not want to jump to conclusions. _A low growl made him think otherwise. _Jump, skip, do anything! I want my girl…_A small smack was heard inside his head before he returned his attention to the girl next to him.

"It really is a beautiful day," Autumn whispered to more to herself than to Kurama, even though he had heard.

"I agree," he replied, smiling a grateful smile.

Slowly looking over at the Kurama, she gave a questioning look. "Why are you smiling?" she asked, stopping her walk.

Stopping as well, he stared at her. _She's beautiful. _He thought to himself. _Tell her what really is happening. You will have to sometime, why not now._ A small sigh escaped his lips. _But I can't. It would be unfair._

A hand waved in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Regaining consciousness he nodded. "It was nothing you have to worry about Autumn." _Dang it, you idiot. You should have told her. I want my mate._

"Well, thanks for walking me home, I guess. Maybe we could get together again and work on those DDR skills." Autumn giggled.

"Yes. I think that would be wonderful." Kurama replied with one of his heart melting smiles.

"So, bye?"

"Bye."

A click was heard inside Kurama's head. _What are you doing Youko?_ Kurama thought to himself, sensing that he no longer had control. _Getting my girl._

A soft hand cupped Autumn's face. "What…are you doing?" Autumn replied softly, seeing Kurama's face inch towards hers. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster the closer he got. _I want you. _Youko grinned in his mind.

Two more inches and their lips were centimeters apart. "O-Oh…" Autumn replied softly.

_No! _Kurama yelled, banging his hands against the chains his side had put him in.

Kurama jerked away from Autumn and pushed her aside, his face a deep crimson red. "I…I am sorry, Autumn." He yelled as he ran down the street.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Autumn put a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat slow down. _What…What was that?_ She asked herself, slumping to the front steps of her house. _I think, that was…_ Her eyes widened. _The guy that gave me…_ She softly put a hand to her neck, scared of what could happen next.

* * *

IssueshaveI: Wow, not a great chapter, but I guess it doesn't really suck. Well, I made it extra long to make you all feel better. Usually it's only one or two pages long. Today, I'm on four pages. Hope it makes you all feel better! Please review and tell me any comments, good or bad. (Just don't hurt my feelings too horribly, please.) Thank you very much. Ta ta for now! 


	7. Chapter 7

IssueshaveI: Wow, I just reread my last two chapters, and now that I look at them, they don't seem very good. :sigh: I guess I'm never very happy with my work. But I hope you all are! And I am sorry for updating so randomly. But I do hope things become better in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, for if I did, the pledge would have its name in it.

* * *

_Will you ever give me a moment alone? _Kurama complained to the companion he was bound to for eternity. _No._ His other half grinned in his mind. Sighing, as he always did when the conversations went this way, he slipped his hands gracefully into his pockets and continued his journey home.

As he walked, his mind kept drifting back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. Inching closer and closer to her face… He could feel his heart race as he imagined it once again. "Why did that have to happen?" he groaned, staring at the ground as he walked. Silently replaying the situation again, he whispered, "Things are no longer going to be the same between us."

_You've got that right Shuichi._ His demon replied with a toothy grin. _My girl will find out sooner or later. Why not just tell her sooner?_

Eyes closed, he argued. "It would make matters much worse if we told her now. Especially when she has finally excepted m- us." Looking up to make sure he had not sidestepped out of his path, he continued. "I think it would be wiser if we waited a while. Then we will tell her. She needs to know us better than she does now."

_Oh, I know her all right. _Youko chuckled. _I know how her blood tastes, and she is mighty tast-_ With a large smack to the head, the conversation died down to a dull whisper. _She will know, and she will be mine. Think about it, wouldn't that be nice._

"No, it would not. We did not give her any warning about what was happening to her, and what will happen to her."

_But really think about it. She'll be ours. Forever._

The thought had never really crossed Kurama's mind. Yes, it had grazed a small miniscule part of it, but he had never thought that in what Youko had done that night, Autumn was both Youko's mate, and Kurama's wife. Stunned, he stopped his walking. _I think it best if we wait._ He finally replied, walking again to his final destination.

_What you think is best, of course. But she is ours._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Autumn lay on her bed, her hair tossed and turned from rolling around in her sheets. "He seemed so familiar. His presence was exactly the same from the man I saw in my dreams."

"Mrow?" A small kitten curiously asked as she jumped up onto her master's torso.

A small smile crossed her face as she petted the darling ball of fur in her arms. "Sometimes I wish I was just like you, Bunny. It is simplicity to its fullest extent. The biggest thing you have to worry about is if one of us won't see you one day and we'll step on your tail." With that came a small giggle from the brown haired girl. Sighing, as she always did, she tried to drift back into dreamland.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Hey, Kurama?" Autumn gently said as she tapped the redhead's shoulder.

"Yes?" the boy responded, turning around to face her.

She twiddled her thumbs nervously. With her head hanging low, she whispered, "Can we meet after school? I think we need to talk about yesterday." _And some other things…_ She thought to herself.

A shade of red tinted his cheeks as he remembered the incident all too well. "Yes, I think that would be appropriate," he said and smoothly walked away from her sight.

_What's wrong with him?_ She questioned herself. _Did I do something wrong? Aw, who cares?_ Slipping the headphones of her iPod into her ear, she walked down the hall towards her next class.

_But, I actually think I do care…_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A flushed Kurama stood in the stall of the boy's bathroom. One had grasped his chest where his heart beat so quickly. _Why am I reacting like this all of a sudden?_ His mind racked through his brain, hoping to find an answer. Slowly, the vision of his afternoon walk slipped into his mind. _No._

_But why not, my friend?_ A voice called out into his head. _She is our mate. She will be mine._

_Shut up._ His voice growled to his hidden companion. _I'm having a hard enough time with all of this. You are the one that made it worse for her and me yesterday._

A silence calm surrounded Kurama's mind. Sitting down on the toilet's lid, he thought. "I cannot tell her about this until we get closer as friends," he sighed. "Even though she deserves to know."

_Then tell her, idiot._ Youko growled. _She is ours, and she can never be anyone else's. Do you want someone trampling in on our territory?_

"I will not have you talking about her as some sort of property!" Echoed throughout the boy's bathroom.

A few disturbed boys ran out of the bathroom, not even wanting to know what was happening behind that stall.

Taking slow deep breaths, Kurama's voice calmed. _I will just have to meet her. I won't directly tell her what is going on, but I will have to explain the situation._ Thinking about it made the weight on his shoulders suddenly feel lighter. _This is what I must do._

Walking out of the stall and casually making his presence known to the outside world-even though there were still some boys thinking there was something definitely wrong with "that Kurama guy"-he started to walk to his next class.

_But remember, she's ours._

"Shut up!"

And that was all the proof the male population needed to confirm their hypothesis.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Autumn stood in the back of the classroom, watching the clock tick and tock. _Please, don't ring. I-I don't really need to talk about yesterday, really! I'm okay with staying in schoo-_

RING!

"Nevermind," she muttered. She slowly made her way out the door and towards her locker. The sight of all her peers making plans on what to do after school made her feel nauseated (1). She sighed, kneeling down on the cool tile floor in front of the clunky school lockers that lacked any sort of creativity.

"Math, Chemistry, History, English. I'm set."

Pulling all of her belongings with her she scurried down the now deserted stairways to the front of the school. _Please don't be there, please don't be there_. She prayed in her mind with all her might.

There, near the flagpole, stood her worst fear.

Slowly making her way to the boy she smiled and waved. However, for Autumn, smiling and waving was not an easy task to master, as she tripped over her feet and suddenly ended up on the ground.

_This is going to be a long talk._

_

* * *

_

IssueshaveI: Hey all! I'm sorry this chapter was mostly bits and pieces. I would have put more detail into it, but I want to get this up as soon as possible. I still cannot believe that the last time I updated this story was in November, sorry about that by the way. :nervous laugh: Hope you enjoyed this. Oh! And I stopped it like this so I would have something to look forward to writing. Sorry!

1. The term nauseated is actually the correct way you are supposed to say that you, yourself, is nauseous. So Jane could tell Michael, "I'm nauseated." And Michael could tell Jane, "You're nauseous." Sorry for the odd lesson!


	8. Chapter 8

IssueshaveI: Wow, this has been a long week. I hope this will relax me in ways unknown, since my head feels like it has not been thinking clearly at all for the past few days. I'm trying as hard as I can to update more often, so please, bare with me if I don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…so don't sue me…yet!

* * *

"Are you alright?" a rushed voice called to Autumn.

Peering up to see the boy she most feared at this moment, she slowly pushed herself up from the sidewalk. She quietly mumbled a "Yes, I'm alright," as a blush crept across her cheeks. _Why am I blushing? This is no time to do such things! I have to act serious! Come on serious face take action!_ She tried to morph her face to a stern look, but could only manage a smile. _Darn it all…_

"So… Hi Kurama," Autumn said as she sat down on a long winding brick fence. The soft breeze swept her hair back as she sat there and waved at him.

"Hello," Kurama managed to squeak out, a small tint of red on his cheeks. Clearing his throat he said with a more comfortable tone, "You came to speak with me?"

"Yes," Autumn replied. "I think we need to talk about some things." As she spoke, she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, a nervous habit.

Kurama nodded. He looked out into the distance, with a much different look than he ever had in school. It was serious, calm, and somehow mysterious, like he was thinking upon something Autumn never knew. _What could he be thinking about?_

He grabbed her hand and started walking. Autumn looked very confused, not understanding where he was taking her, or why, but because of that 'look', she decided to not question him. _This has to be something more important than my question if he's dragging me away. Oh my gosh… _A terrible thought graced Autumn's even more confused mind. _What if he's going to rape me? Or worse, what if he's going to tell me…he's gay?_

Thinking too much can lead to problems, as Autumn demonstrated by fainting quickly onto the hard pavement.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A small smile appeared on his face. _She's clumsy, but that's all right. _He came to her side, offering help. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright," was all he heard underneath her breath, but he could tell she wasn't. _Something is really bothering her._

_Then tell her._

A roll of the eyes was all Kurama wanted to do at the moment, but knowing the situation his human form was in, he decided against it.

Autumn's hair blew in the wind, a small blush on her face. Kurama's cheeks turned a soft red. _She's beautiful…_Getting a hold of himself, he managed to address her. "You came to speak with me?"

Only slightly listening to what she was saying, he pondered to himself. _I don't want to tell her. But that incident outside her house was very close to revealing myself._ A mental glare was shot at his other half. _What! If you just told her, then this wouldn't be a problem._

_That's what I'll have to do._

_WHAT?_

He grabbed her soft hand and started to walk away towards a small area filled with trees, hoping no one would hear his revealing in there. Autumn's regular weight was easy to carry, but a sudden heaviness came upon her body.

_She fainted!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A wet cloth was put to Autumn's head. A fuzzy voice entered her disoriented head. "Are you feeling better?"

The black slowly faded from her eyes as she noticed she could see again. Kurama leaned over her, his eyes filled with concern and his brows furrowed.

"Yes. I'm feeling a little better," Autumn managed to call out of her dry throat.

"We're safe to talk in here," Kurama stated, motioning to the woody area. "But I will get you some water first." He reached into his bag, carefully pulling out a water bottle. "I hope this will work."

"This is just fine," Autumn squeakily replied. "Thank you."

"I-It was nothing," he stuttered, looking shyly away. _How am I going to tell her?_

A grumble formed in his mind. _Let her talk and tell how she feels. Then you can explain as much as you want, and you won't have to tell her everything._

_You ignorant… That's actually a good idea. Why thank you Youko!_

"You wanted to talk, Autumn. And I would much rather like to hear how you feel before myself.

_Drat! The opposite of what I wanted! _Autumn cursed in her mind. "Um, all right. Well, A couple days ago you walked me to my house. You remember…"

Kurama nodded.

"Um, well, itreallyseemedlikesomethinghappenedtoyouandyoutriedtokissme."

"I'm sorry, Autumn. What was that?"

A silence gathered for a few minutes before she could speak again.

"I think you tried to kiss me," she muttered softly. "And you've been acting strange. You've been hanging around Kris and me lately, and not the preppy group. I don't understand that. I just, I want some answers." She stopped abruptly, her flushed face looking at the ground, a few tears forming in her eyes. _No, don't cry… I don't want him to see me like this…_

"I understand." His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up to stand in front of him so her back up was against his chest and held her. "I am sorry." His grip was not tight, but protective and secure. "There are some things I have to tell you."

"Please, just…" Autumn put her head into her hands. "I just want answers."

"All right," Kurama sighed. "There is a mark on your neck, have you noticed it?"

"Oh, yeah. It's weird. I just went to bed, woke up, and it was there," she remembered, rubbing the spot on her neck where the bite mark still lay. "I had a weird dream too."

Kurama's arms slowly let go of her and turned her around to face him. "That is…"

A silence crept over them once again. A minute passed and he tried again.

"You see, that is…"

_Say it!_

_I can't! I just can't…_

A huge growl rumbled in his head. _Then I'll help you!_

_N-!_

It was too late for Kurama's reply, as his arms pulled her towards him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

* * *

IssueshaveI: Hope this is what you've been waiting for. Although his secrets aren't let out, a kiss is sealed! Yay! I even have a few good ideas for the next chapter, so I might start writing it today. Who knows? I might even put it out today as well! Read and review please! Ja! 


	9. Chapter 9

IssueshaveI: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I've been very lazy and I know that's not holding peoples attention at all. I hope you can all forgive me as I try to write as many chapters as I can today. Considering I don't really feel like doing my homework and I'm sick. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue me or I'll cough on you.

* * *

Autumn's eyes grew the size of tomatoes as her body pressed against Kurama's torso. Stunned, for what seemed like hours but was actually a few seconds, Autumn stood there with her saucer like eyes. Slowly regaining her senses she quickly pushed the boy away. Her, being as uncoordinated as she was, quickly slipped to the ground in the process.

_Oh my God, what just happened? Why did he kiss me?_

Looking up at the surprised expression of kisser she pointed an accused finger at him. "W-what was that for?" She stuttered her face blazing a deep shade of crimson.

Kurama stood there for a moment in what seemed to be a state of confusion. Suddenly his eyes flickered and he ran as graceful as a dancer out of the forest.

Autumn's mind churning like maple syrup began to realize that she was alone. "H-Hey. Hey!" She yelled. "I don't know my way out of here!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Youko's concentration broke as he was suddenly pushed away from his mate. Kurama's eyes slowly gained control over the situation. Scanning the scene he spotted Autumn on the ground pointing at him with a deep blush covering her entire face.

_What happened here? I don't remember much until after Youko pushed me aside and took control._ Kurama tried with all of his might to understand the situation.

After a few minutes it wasn't hard to figure out, considering his other half gave him a hint. _I kissed her you fool._

_WHAT?!_

Not even thinking his thoughts through, Kurama raced through the trees and out of site of the girl he knew he had betrayed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_I can't believe he just left me here! Not even with an explanation!_ Autumn roared in her mind as she walked furiously through the winding trees. Sighing, she decided to take a break from searching for her way out of the "forest of doom" as she had started to call it. Picking up a stick from the ground she doodled into the dry dirt that lay beneath her feet. _This is hopeless isn't it? I won't ever find my way out. It especially doesn't help with the combination of my lack of sense of direction and my clumsiness._

A twig snapped.

Autumn's doodling stick quickly turned into a very skinny bat as she looked around. "What was that?"

A voice was softly speaking.

_Yes!_ Autumn did a very small happy dance, included with the hokey-pokey fingers. _Maybe they can help me get home_.

"Why will you not let me take care of the situation myself?" The voice yelled into the eerily quiet forest.

Autumn's happy dance came to an abrupt stop. _Wait a second._ Coming to terms with what people were really like and what they could do, she gasped. _What if it's some psycho guy from a mental institute? And he's in there because he's killed 41 men? And now he's seeking his revenge on his family that sent him to the institute because the walls were always white and didn't ever have his favorite color, orange, on them?_ Her insane hypothesis sent her head reeling. _I think I better make sure that it's someone I know and not that creepy psycho mental institute guy…_

Peeking through a bush, the brown haired girl looked around for the carrier of the voice she had heard. She finally spotted him, she person she dreaded even more than the psycho mental institute guy. Kurama.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"It's my decision if I want to tell her or not. Not yours!"

_But she's my mate. I can do what I want with her!_

"No! You cannot!" Kurama yelled at his demon self. "It's your fault for everything that has happened."

_Like what?_ Youko rolled his eyes and waited for his human self to spill the beans, knowing perfectly well that a not so strange girl sat behind the bushes. _All I have to do is keep him distracted so he doesn't notice the girls presence._ The fox thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

"Many things, Youko. The main one we both know." Sighing to himself, Kurama took a seat on a fallen trunk of a tree. "She's almost been kissed once. And then tonight," Kurama's eyes narrowed at the thought, "you decided to completely control the situation and kiss her! You did not even listen to how I felt!"

_You did not want it. And you were not about to tell her that she is ours._

"She is not ours yet."

_She will be eventually._

The very angry red haired boy let out a small grumble, knowing it was impossible to tell his other side that he was false. Even he knew that Autumn would have to be theirs eventually. "She does not like us," he told himself more than his other side. "She does not like me. She even said she did not like "preps" as she called them because of her friend, Brittany, and how she betrayed her."

The girl in the bushes couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could he know this? I only told Kris._

The boy sighed. "And I only know that because you had me spy on her."

_You know perfectly well I never made you spy on her. You were the one concerned about her and you were the one that decided to see what was wrong with her._ The demon side didn't forget to put the emphasis on all the 'you's in the sentence.

A figure came out of the bushes, walked toward the boy who was lost in thought, and slapped him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_He was spying on me?!?_ Autumn couldn't believe what she just heard._ I can't take this any longer._

With a newfound rage, Autumn walked through the bushes, up to the boy, and slapped him hard across his cheek. Wide-eyed and with a hand to his face, Kurama looked up to see what had caused the pain. "You spied on me?!" Autumn was obviously not happy.

"Autumn, you were listen-?"

"You spied on me. What are you? Some stalker? Did someone send you to check up on me or something?" Autumn furry was evident through her voice. "I cannot believe I trusted you, Kurama. I will never speak to you again!"

With that she stomped off into the forest.

And within five minutes later, she was back.

"I don't know my way out of this stupid forest of doom." She muttered to Kurama and grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet. "Get me out."

Those were the last words she spoke to him as he led her out of the forest. When she was safely within school grounds she turned to him, gave him a good glare, and walked home, promising to herself that she would never speak to him again, for real this time.

* * *

IssueshaveI: That's a semi-long chapter. I hope I can write a few more today. I probably won't, but I'll (hopefully) make an attempt to! Please review and tell me how it's going so far. Ja! 


End file.
